


The Babysitter

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babysitter Claire, Big sister Claire, Dad!stiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Humor, Hunter Claire Novak, Injured Sam, M/M, Post-Season/Series 12, Recovering Sam, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Dean calls Claire for a favor but it isn't for the reason she thinks. Instead she gets a little nephilim brother and an Uncle Bitch.





	The Babysitter

“Hey, Dean. What’s up?” Claire answered her phone. She was pulled over to eat her junior cheeseburger before hitting the road again.

 

“ _ Need a little favor, if you’re in the area. We’re just north of Evansville, Indiana.” _

 

“Dude! I’m in Bloomington. I can be there in a couple hours. What seedy shit pit you staying at?”

 

“ _ Actually, missy, I sprung for a Ho-Jo’s.” _

 

“Swanky. See you soon.”

 

***

 

“You called Claire?” Castiel was livid. “Jack does  _ not _ need a babysitter. He’s a young man!”

 

“Cas, calm down, okay? Sammy’s doped up on morphine from the hospital. Claire can hold down the fort while we take out the rabid were-coyote.” Dean turned and dropped his eyes. “And I don’t want her out there so soon after what happened…”

 

“What happened while I was in heaven with Joshua,” Cas finished with heavy remorse in his voice.

 

Dean drew him into a hug. “I get it.  _ She _ gets it.” 

“She’s still so...distant.”

 

“Guarded. Claire’s tough. But she’ll come around.” Dean pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s temple. 

 

***

 

“No fucking way!” Claire turned on her heel for the door.

 

“ _ Language, _ Claire,” Castiel admonished. 

 

“You called me to babysit a stoned moose and a teenager? I thought you were taking me seriously.” She narrowed her eyes at Dean.

 

He carefully approached her with his hands up. “I do, Claire. I called you because I trust you to step up where Sam can’t. He got banged up pretty bad. And the teenager, he’s half archangel and he doesn’t have full control over his powers yet. I needed a hunter to be here so I can focus on the were-coyote.”

 

Claire crossed her arms and fell back against the door. “Why can’t Castiel stay and I go with you?”

 

Dean inched closer until he could put his hands on her shoulders and look her in the eyes. “Because what happened to you is still fresh in my head and I can’t shake it.”

 

“Fine. Give me some pizza money and I’ll stay here.” She held out a hand. Dean smiled and forked over some cash. 

 

“Get some sodas, too. Nothing but water in the mini fridge.” He knew better than to leave easily accessible beer around a teenager and a twenty year old hunter. 

 

“Thanks,  _ Dad. _ You can tell the little eavesdropper to come out of the bathroom now,” she said loudly. 

 

The knob turned and Jack shyly emerged. He didn’t want to need a babysitter either but he also wasn’t confident enough to protect Sam on his own. Dean said he had a lot of training ahead of him. “Hi,” he waved.

 

Claire stepped away from the door. “You can go. We’ll be fine.”

 

***

 

“Ew, you seriously want pineapple on the pizza?” Jack crinkled his nose.

 

“Have you even tried it? Ham and pineapple is the best. If I get half and half will you try it?” It really did feel like babysitting to Claire.

 

“I’ll try it. I like sausage and peppers on my half.”

 

“At least that’s normal.” Claire keyed in their order on her tablet. “Hey, do you eat because you’re not a full angel?”

 

Jack shrugged. “I dunno. I guess. Dad says there’s absolutely no lore on archangel nephilim so we’re all figuring it out as we go.”

 

Claire was confused. “Which guy is your Dad? Last time I checked Sam and Dean were human and Castiel isn’t playing in the majors.”

 

“I call Castiel my Dad. And Dean, Pop. Dad stepped up for me before I was born because he chose to raise me and keep me safe from my real father. And Dean is kinda my stepdad.”

 

“Whoa! Shut the fuck up! They’re together?”

 

“Yes. I assumed you knew. You called Dean Dad. Aren't you his daughter?” Now Jack was confused. He’d heard Dean refer to Claire as ‘ours’ when he spoke about her with Castiel.

 

“Oh, kid. I’m about to lay down some complicated shit. Okay, Castiel possessed my Dad Jimmy’s body. My Dad died but Castiel was brought back in the same body only entirely his. He tried to help me out and got Sam and Dean involved. I wound up living with Jody until I graduated. I called Dean Dad sarcastically because he’s been kinda like my stepdad, too.”

 

“So we’re not related to one another in any way but by Winchester logic we are some sort of siblings?”

 

“ _ Winchester logic _ . That’s a good one, Jack. We both got adopted by a guy who wants to be our dad and his boyfriend acts like our stepdad. So Sam is…?”

 

“Uncle Sam. Although Pop teases that I should call him Uncle Moose or Uncle Bitch.” The shy teenager blushed at his own mild swearing

 

“Both excellent alternatives. If he comes out of his painkiller coma I’ll try Uncle Bitch on him. It’s funny.”

 

The conversation lulled while they waited for the pizza. “You don’t want a little brother, do you?” Jack broke the low drone of the television.

 

“Kid, it’s not that simple. I just found out about you. And I won’t exactly be around. I’m a hunter. Having a family unit that works together is pretty rare.” Claire dug through her backpack. “Do they let you have a phone?”

 

Jack produced his from his pocket. “It’s for emergencies.”

 

“Okay, I’m gonna put in my number, the one from my personal line. You can text me and complain if your folks are being dicks or whatever. Or ask me stuff you don’t wanna ask them like where the condom section is at the drug store and where Dean keeps his girlie mags. Unless that’s not your thing.”

 

Jack sat wide-eyed at his ‘sister.’ “I haven't figured that stuff out yet. But thank you.” He took his phone back. There was a knock at the door and he tensed. 

 

Claire handed him the money and drew her gun. She backed into the wall and had Jack answer it so she would have a clear shot if someone pushed into the room.

 

“Twenty-two fifty, kid,” the pizza guy said. “Hey, you ain’t a runaway or nothing?” He handed over the pizza and six pack of grape soda.

 

Claire slid into view. “Pay the man. Our dads are stuck in this stupid sales conference at the Hyatt so my brother and me are stuck here for dinner.” Claire took the change and handed him a tip with colloidal silver laced change. No reaction. Just a pizza guy.

 

“You’re good at lying,” Jack said around a mouthful of hot pizza. 

 

“The trick to lying is half-truths. They’re kinda our dads, they’re out on business, and you’re kinda my brother, who I’m having dinner with.” Claire helped herself to a soda then held up a slice of her pizza. “You said you’d try this.”

 

Jack rolled his eyes but took a bite. “That's actually good.”

 

“See? I know the anti-pineapple crusade is all Dean. Don’t let him railroad you into his tastes. Unless it’s movies and his taste doesn’t suck. Never tell him I said that.” Claire warned.

 

***

 

Dean and Cas got back right around the time Sam was coming to. They were dirty and bloody, and tired, but glad to see the kids safe and getting along. Dean helped Sam to the bathroom and checked his wounds to see if he needed fresh bandages. He patched him up and asked if he wanted some food before his next round of painkillers.

 

“You got the fucker, right?” Claire asked.

 

“ _ Language!” _ Cas hissed.

 

“Like Dean watches his potty mouth around the kid.” Claire snorted.

 

“She’s got you there, babe,” Dean added when he got Sam settled at the small table. “Who the fuck ordered pineapple on pizza?”

 

“I did,  _ Pop _ . Even got a conversion.” Claire eyed him.

 

“Funny story…” Dean ducked his head and blushed. 

 

“Jack gave me all the deets. It’s cool. How’s it going over there, Uncle Bitch?”

 

“Damnit, Dean,” Sam whined. He nibbled at the cold piece of ham and pineapple pizza from the box.

 

“We were going to tell you everything tonight after the hunt since you were clearly frustrated with us earlier. We agreed to do it in person rather than over the phone. I apologize, Claire.” Cas gave her his best puppy dog look. 

 

“Look, I’m happy you guys are together. Jack’s a nice kid and I don’t mind helping out so you two don’t mess him up too bad. He needs a role model.”

 

“I’ll take the cot and you can have the pull out couch if you want to stay tonight,” Jack offered. 

 

Claire rustled through her backpack. “Sure. We can stay up and watch this.”

  
Dean beamed when he saw it was a copy of  _ Caddyshack. _


End file.
